Book 1 From Future to Past Adventures
by animefan4life12
Summary: Kaley was brought from her world to the past. Now she must help the avatar. Trust me it's good I'm just not that great at reviews. Lots of twists and secrets. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Hi peeps! First chappie. Seeing how it's almost Halloween I want to post my Halloween chappie but first I need to post my first chappie.

Well here it is. So enjoy. But so you know I'm gonna be skipping around with chapppies. Don't worry all questions should be explained by the end of the book...I think.

Book 1 Chapter 1

Where and what am I!

Ordinary boring day. My name's Kaley Fier. I'm your average teenaged girl. Sort of. My family is...well weird. I have an evil grandma, nice mom, and cool grandpa. My family also has two monkey people who happen to be my cousins. They have their own little world and language. My other cousin is the most popular girl at her school. With popularity also comes evilness. I always knew I didn't quite fit in with this family. My grandmother is obsessed with the family being perfect. I happen to be a mistake. I don't enjoy stupid family get togethers, or parties. I happen to hate holiday' s due to family. The only holiday I like is Halloween. My cousin says that I can be just as popular and beautiful as she is if I only listen to her. I don't want to be like her. All her stupid rules that don't make any sense. She happens to be cheerleading captain at her school and says I would be great if only I smiled all the time. Instead while she practices cheerleading I play flag football with the football players which get's her and the cheerleaders angry. One, because my cousin likes one of the football player who happens to now be one of my close friends. Two, because one of her stupid rules is that if you're a popular girl or related to a popular girl you can't talk to one of the cool guys. They have to talk to you first, unless you're dating. Me and a few of the football players think that that is just stupid. As for my other two cousins, they have this weird issue with thinking I'm a vampire. Why I don't know. I think it's partially because my favorite color is black and also because I know so much about demons and such. My grandfather on the other hand is cool. Back when he was my age he learned dueling skills. As part of my family we supposedly are pure blooded followers of good known as wicens which are the opposite of witches. I guess that's why I got so interested in paranormal and mythical beings. I read hundreds of books on stuff like that. My grandfather even gave me some interesting trinkets that ''supposedly'' ward off or are suppose to destroy evil. I even have a book with supposed banishment spells. As for my father...well I don't know where he is. In my mind he's not apart of this world. His mother I guess remarried and then died. Who she married happened to be a billionaire owner to a company. He happen's to be my step-grandfather. Because of the fact that I am the only closest living relative that's alive I am the supposed eris to the company. He uses me to show off to other businesses or business friends since I'm smart and athletic. It gets annoying after awhile. Well, I thought I only had to wait about four more years until getting away from family and going to college. (The unniversity of Mars wouldn't be far enough.) As for today I was suppose to be going on a hike with my cousins. To be on the safe side I packed a few items that would make people wonder if I was suppose to asassinate someone in the woods. I felt something was going to happen today where I would need the stuff I packed. I was right yet again.

Right now I'm cornered by fire nation soldiers and the prince himself who I happen to call "Psyco dude" but not out loud. Incase you're wondering while walking I fell through a portal that got me here. I met up with Aang, Katara, and Sokka whom I call " the idiot" but not out loud. I found out about the war and all the other stuff that's been going on. The idiot thought I was from the fire nation but I told him I wasn't from any of the four nations. Next thing I knew we were in a village and that's when psyco dude came. He chased after us and now the four of us plus a lemur are stuck in a dead end. Let's see how it turns out.

Zuko: Give up! You can't escape. You're surrounded.

Katara whispering: Aang, what shoulod we do?

Aang: I'm thinking.

Sokka: think harder!

Zuko: Stop whispering!

Kaley stepped foward.

Aang: What are you doing! (whispering)

Kaley: I have a plan...I think. She did the first thing that came to her mind. Tomatoe war. She could use the tomatoe stand and throw tomatoes at the soldiers. But how? One move and I could be burned to a crisp!

Voice: Obey the powers within.

The what?

You have powers beyond your imagination. Use your knowledge to harness those powers.

Kaley: CLICK!

Katara: What was that all about? Aang and Sokka shrugged.

Kaley: If I were you I'd back away.

Zuko: Why! You're just a kid and for that much a GIRL. You're probably a peasant like those two over there.

Kaley: Do whatever you want to insult them...especially the idiot.

HEY!

But when you insult me you pay!

Zuko: You can't even bend!

Aang: He's got a point.

Kaley used airbending to launch ten tomatoes at a time straight at Zuko's face. He fell back stunned by her airbending abilities.

Sokka: She can bend tomatoes!

Aang: She just airbended!

Zuko got up and wiped his face then hurled fireballs at her. He thought he got her but was wrong. She formed the fire into a ball around her and then she made it disappear.

Zuko: You can firebend too!

I guess. I'm just thinking about how to kick your sorry butt!

He ran at her ready to attack. She jumped up and landed on the roof of a house. Wow. This is getting interesting. He managed to jump onto the roof and started attacking her again. She kept dodging and blocking then thought of something.

Aang! Airbend one of those fans up here!

Aang: Why? Just do it! She quickly dodged an attack.

Aang airbended a fan up to her and she caught it then airbended her way to the other side of the roof.

Kaley: You should've backed away when you had the chance. She opened the fan and made a huge gust come out of it as she waved it. The blast was like a tornado which sent him flying off the roof all the way to where she wanted him to land.

BANG! Iroh: Did you just fly from the village all the way to the ship?

Kaley: Have a nice day! She jumped down. Who else wants to fly back to the ship?

All the soldiers dropped their weapons and ran to the ship screaming.

Aang: You're the avatar!

I am? Huh. All i did was think about how to defeat him and it happened.

Katara: That was amazing!

Sokka: Yeah amazing. Can we leave the island now! Kaley tossed a tomatoe in his face using airbending.

HEY!

Kaley: Are you sure it was me?

The three started laughing then left the island.

How was that! I thought it was ok but plz R&R PEOPLE! There's no point in me typing if you aren't read'in or reply'in!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peeps! You know it's around Halloween so...HALLOWEEN EPISODE! Oh yeah! This episode will be so awsome! It's about

werewolves! And I just happen to be an expert at werewloves as well as Kaley. Here you go!...

Haunted night

Sokka: Well this is just great...No food!

Kaley: I take it you can't go an hour without food?

Sokka: Gr...

Katara: Uh I guess we better go to the village.

Sokka: There's a village and you didn't tell me!

I did...you just didn't listen.

Aang: She's right.

Kaley: Well I guess we have to go to...she looked at the sky.

Katara: Are you ok?

Kaley: Yeah... I'll be right back. She walked into the woods.

Sokka went into her backpack.

Katara: Sokka! You know she doesn't want anyone there!

Fine. He sat on the ground.

Katara: I'm gonna go see where she is. She stood up and walked into the woods.

Sokka went back to going through the back pack.

Aang: What are you doing!

Sokka: Haven't you been curious as to what's in there?

Aang: Yeah...but...

But nothing! What if she's been hiding food for herself!

That doesn't sound like her.

Oh come on you know you want to look.

No I don't! He turned around then looked back.

I knew you couldn't resist. They started looking through it.

Sokka: Knives, chain, shuriken, What does she put in here! bandages, old books, medicine I think, Hey Aang who thought Kaley would wear jewelry. He pulled out a silver chain with a star that had a brownish stone in the center.

Aang: Look at the mirror. Sokka pulled it out. who would think she spent time sprucing. He looked at the odd design on it. It seemed to be made out of silver. Hey Aang catch! He threw the mirror at him. Ah!. He caught it. We shouldn't be going through her stuff. He walked over to put it back but tripped over a stone making him throw the mirror. Sokka went to catch it but dropped it. The mirror smashed and the silver part cracked.

Aang: Oh man! We are gonna be in so much trouble!

Sokka picked up the mirror. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

Aang: What?

We'll put it back in so she won't know.

Aang: I don't know...

Sokka: Come on it'll work. They put the stuff back in her back pack and sat down just before they came out of the forest.

Katara: Hey guys.

Both: Hey.

Kaley: Let's go to the village.

Katara: Check out the wanted list. There were a ton of people on it. Even a few teenagers.

They walked through the village.

Plz you have to help me! Has anyone seen my brother!

People started to gossip. Another one has disappeared. What is going on here? Who is taking all these people.

Aang: Excuse me what's everyone talking about?

Boy: Something's happening where people are disappearing. My brother is one of them.

Katara: I'm so sorry.

Sokka: Do you know who's doing this?

There's a rumor going around that it's fire nation soldiers.

Sokka: I bet that's who it is.

Kaley: We don't know for sure.

Sokka: Are you...defending them!

Kaley: No! I'm just saying we don't know for sure!

Boy: Oh, I'm Kohaku.

Katara: I'm Katara, that's my brother Sokka, and our friend's Aang and Kaley.

I see you're new here.

Aang: Yeah.

Sokka: Do you have any food!

Kohaku: I have plenty. Follow me. They went to the first house in front of the village.

Aang: Nice house.

Katara: Your family must be very wealthy.

Actually, my father was the leader but he's at war and my mother died. All that's left is my brother and I. Now since he's been captured it's only me.

Kaley: I'm sorry. You must be very lonely.

I'm used to it... but I don't mind company every once in a while.

Kaley: So for how long have people been disappearing for?

About a week. It's been men that have been disappearing. They hear something outside, then the women hear screaming and go outside but no one's there.

Aang: What happened to your brother?

He was playing outside then I heard screaming and ran outside. By the time I got there he was gone.

Kaley: I'm so sorry. We'll help you look for him.

Sokka: We will?

Katara, Aang, and Kaley glared at him. Yes we will.

Kohaku: Thank you. They started eating.

Sokka: Now that was a good lunch.

Kaley: It must have been considering you ate more than half of it.

Katara: Thank you.

Kohaku: No problem if you want you can stay here for the night.

Sokka: Alright!

Aang: Hey can we check out the shops?

Kohaku: Sure.

Part 1 done. R&R!


End file.
